


Dolly is Coming To Town

by midnightelite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas fic, F/M, dolly parton is a queen, golden trio plus ginny, there is a light make out scene, this is a crack fic im not gonna lie, this is my first fic in this era i hope you guys enjoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightelite/pseuds/midnightelite
Summary: The golden trio plus Ginny get together to have a relaxing Christmas Eve. One present sparks the need for Harry to redecorate...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 36
Kudos: 42





	Dolly is Coming To Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alrightginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightginger/gifts).



> Hi guys! I hope you like this fic, it's my first time writing a golden trio era fic! I want to thank @blitheringmcgonagall for beta-ing for me, she is an absolute angel! <3
> 
> @alrightginger I hope you enjoy! <3

Harry and his friends were gathered around the refurnished living room of twelve Grimmauld Place. The monochrome decor and its unwelcoming aura completely eradicated since the time the trio hid amongst its empty halls. The room now filled with reds, and comfy couches, the three of them returned -with the added company of Ginny-to celebrate the holiday, the first year with everyone out of Hogwarts. 

Laughter rang out as Ron ripped the paper off his gift. “Oh bloody hell, Harry, really?” He lifted his gift up so the rest of the group could see.  _ A Witch’s Guide to Finding Your Inner Strength: The Magic Within _ was scrawled along the cover of the book. 

Harry tried to fight the smirk threatening to take over his face. “I just thought you could use a little pick me up. You’ve got to admit, you are  _ not  _ your strongest supporter. I thought this could teach you some tricks!” A hint of laughter lacing his tone. 

“He’s not wrong, you could use a little more confidence.” Ginny added with a serious expression. 

“I don’t think this is the right way of going about it you prats.” He mumbled. Hermione placed a comforting hand on his back and began rubbing soothing circles into the material of his sweater, a wry smile gracing her lips. “The worst.” Ron added under his breath. 

“Okay, this one looks like it’s for Harry.” Hermione said, as she lifted a large rectangular item. The boy in question stood, so they didn’t have to move the gift around too much. He ripped the paper and saw curly blond hair.

“No,” He whispered, as he ripped the wrapping paper off in a flurry. There stood an almost two-foot tall portrait of Dolly Parton in her silver dress from the  _ Steel Magnolias _ movie premiere. “This is brilliant! Thanks Gin.” Harry wrapped an arm around the girl, placing a kiss on her temple. He began taking stock of the walls around him to find a home for the gift. 

“You could put it in the hall?” Ginny suggested, knowing the question on his mind before he could voice it aloud, and slid out of his embrace, walking towards said location.

“What’s so  _ brilliant _ about this bird?” Ron asked. 

Harry stopped his perusal of the room and stared at Ron with a concerned look. “Dolly is phenomenal! Ginny got me hooked, she’s a muggle artist. She writes loads of music, not just for herself but for loads of musicians.” He quickly caught the portrait that started heading towards the ground while he was moving his hands around in explanation. “She even has a theme park that’s based on her! Ya know, with those muggle thrill rides? And she also works with a lot of charities. Gin and I love her.” Harry stated obviously.

“ _ Melin _ , please don’t tell me you two are now one of those couples that’s only interested in the stuff their significant other enjoys. I thought Gin would have better sense than that.” A shoe smacked into the back of Ron’s head. “What the bloody hell was that for?”

“For thinking so little of me. I’m the only Weasley who has any common sense. That sounds more like something you’d do.” She was standing in the doorway, arms crossed and an eyebrow quirked with a challenge. Harry and Hermione shared an amused look over the siblings' antics; while Ron opened his mouth to respond. Ginny continued on before he could make a sound. “Harry, I think I know the perfect place! I think it’s time to say goodbye to your gran-godmother. Is that a thing? Whatever, the ugly screaming woman’s gotta go. Dolly would be a perfect replacement.”

“That’s perfect! It makes it even better that we’re replacing the hag with a muggle. She’ll be rolling in her grave.” Harry smiled evilly at the thought. Though he never knew the matriarch Black, the obscenities she screamed at all hours of the night had only solidified his hatred of the woman. He doesn’t understand how Sirius turned out as normal as he did. He walked the painting over to the wall, and gently leaned the frame against the surface. “Now,” He turned to look at his family, “does anyone know how to remove a permanent sticking charm?” 

Assessing his friends’ face he didn’t see anyone looking confident. “Well, shall we take turns then?” Without waiting for an answer he headed toward the hall, three pairs of footsteps quietly padding behind him.

The four of them gathered in the hall and created a semi circle around the curtained off Walburga Black. Harry stepped forward and pulled the black covering off the vile wall ornament. 

“So, who wants to go first?” Harry asked with excited glee, as the magically animated woman started ranting about blood purity. They each stepped up trying any charm they could think of, but none of them were able to get the frame to budge the slightest bit. 

“Harry, there is a reason it’s called a permanent sticking charm. No one’s been able to reverse it yet.” Hermione supplied. That got Harry’s mind working, a mischievous smile-which more than one teacher had likened to his father’s-stretching across his face.

“You’re right, ‘Mione. No one was able to unstick a permanent sticking charm,  _ but _ we do know how to remove bits of a wall, and seal the hole without using the bit we remove.” The bushy-haired girl began to shake her head. “C’mon!” Ginny and Ron seemed to be unaware of the conversation going on next to them, as they quietly discussed something Harry couldn’t quite hear, though he assumed was filled with insults if the smirk on his girlfriend’s face was anything to go by.

“But, it’s already late, and you have neighbors. What would you do with the bit of wall you remove?” She questioned, crossing her arms in an irritated gesture. 

“Vanishing spell,” The bespeckled boy replied plainly.

“And if it’s enchanted so that it’s resistant to the spell?” 

“There’s a giant attic here, I’m sure we could find a corner for the knob.” he gestured toward the portrait in question with a nod of his head. 

Hermione was used to the dark haired boy’s stubbornness and walked over to the matching set of copper topped heads, shaking her head the few steps it took to reach them. Turning towards the portrait, Harry focused his thoughts to picture exactly what he wanted to accomplish before wordlessly casting the severing charm. He followed it up with a levitation charm, and delicately placed the chunk of wall onto the floor before it could crash land. 

After a couple failed attempts at vanishing the awful she-beast, he decided to focus on fixing the hole he put in his wall. Harry waved his wand and stitched two sides of the wall together, hiding the temporarily exposed support beams within. 

“Anyone wanna help me bring this to the attic?” Harry asked. Ginny knocked Ron forward with her shoulder, who shot her a dirty look in response. 

“Yeah, yeah, sooner we get the banshee in the attic the sooner we can get back to eggnog and presents.” He raised his wand as he approached his friend. They both cast a levitation charm, and headed towards the stairs to start their ascent.

Once Walburga was stowed away and silenced to the best of the boys’ abilities, they headed back down to the rest of their group, making light conversation as they went. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Ginny rushed forward and grabbed Harry’s hand, dragging him down the hallway. He could have sworn he heard Ron grumble behind them, but chose to ignore it, following the younger Weasley. 

As they approached the spot where Walburga once stood, he noticed someone already replaced it with his Christmas gift. The copper-haired girl turned and smiled widely at him, and Harry could feel the butterflies dancing lightly in his chest. “This gift was truly amazing.” He said quietly, tugging on their still joined hands till she came closer. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he closed the distance between them, and rested his forehead lightly against hers. “Thank you. I love it, and I love you.” He spoke quietly, as not to break the stillness around them. 

“I love you too.” Ginny replied, her eyes shining up at him. She leaned up and slotted her lips with his. Her hands gliding up his chest and up over his shoulders. One hand tangled into the boy’s unruly hair, scratching lightly at his scalp, pulling a moan from his lips. Harry flattened his palms against her back, increasing the pressure there, pulling her even closer. She tugged lightly at the strands between her fingers, changing the angle to deepen the kiss, her tongue teasing at his lips begging for entrance. 

One of Harry’s hands made its way up her side, his thumb teasing the underside of her breast on his journey, before settling on the curve of her cheek. As he granted her the access she desired. He poured all the love and gratitude he held towards her into the kiss, which she took greedily, giving her own in return. 

The sound of fake retching tore them from the world they were building together. Harry buried his face into the crook of Ginny’s neck. His nose nuzzling the area before kissing the spot, and taking a step back. 

“In case you forgot, you have company. Plus, I’d rather not see my sister being ravaged by my best mate? Maybe keep that to a minimum when I'm visiting, yeah?” Annoyed tone in full force.

“It was just a snog, you prude. I know for a fact you and Hermione have done a lot worse when Mum is out.” She sent a pointed look to the freckled boy whose face flushed in response. “Plus, it’s Harry’s house, I’m pretty sure he can ravage anyone he wants, whenever he wants.” The boy started sputtering, and a distant _ ‘just drop it Ronald’ _ could be heard from the doorway he occupied. He dropped his head and headed toward the voice. Ginny slipped her hand into Harry’s, and they followed after the disgruntled young adult. 

Harry kissed Ginny’s cheek before slipping his hand from her hold and heading toward the small tree in the corner. A smile grew across his face as he remembered Ginny’s insistence that he couldn’t be treeless for the holidays, and the day they spent finding and decorating it. He remembered how adorable she looked, when she fell asleep curled up on the couch, a mug of hot chocolate still in her hand, but luckily nearly empty. He shook the thought away, grabbing the present he had purchased for Hermione. 

Heading back toward the trio, he handed the package to it’s intended recipient, and reclaimed his seat next to his girlfriend who was currently lounging across the love seat. She settled her back against his side, and he draped his arm across her abdomen. As Hermione ripped into the wrappings, Ron kept sending disgusted looks at the couple. 

“I swear to Dolly if you look over with that disgusted look one more time Ronald Weasley I will hex the expression off your face.” Ginny said, as if she was discussing the weather and not removing her brother’s face. Ron grunted and turned towards his girlfriend, to see what she opened. 

“Harry this is wonderful!” She flashed the cover to Ron, but moved it too quickly for him to read the title fully. “I’ve been looking for a copy of this.” Hermione looked at it again, wonder filling her eyes, and Ron finally caught the title,  _ A Comprehensive History of Magical and Muggle Relations of the Early to Mid 20th Century. _

“I figured since you’re gonna end up being Britain’s youngest Minister of Magic you should start learning how we have interacted with muggles in recent history. This way, you can create a system that works more fluidly between the two communities.” Harry stated, matter of factly. 

“Thank you, but I doubt I will be Minister of Magic. I don’t know that the wizarding community is quite ready for a muggle born leader.” The excitement didn’t dim from her eyes, despite her sour outlook. 

“I have no doubt in my mind that you will achieve it.” Ron said lovingly, pulling Hermione into his side. She rested her head against his shoulder, the two looking like the picture perfect example of contentment.

The foursome continued chatting amicably. Listening to stories of the past couple months, knowing it was the calm before the storm. The next morning the four of them would be at the burrow, with the bustling Weasley crew that continues to grow. 

They decided last year to have a quiet Christmas Eve together where they could catch up without being pulled in multiple directions. Once everyone was out of school, it became harder to see each other as often as they liked, with Ron and Harry’s auror training only taking up more time as they climbed the ranks, Ginny being off in Hollyhead for most the year for quidditch, and Hermione training the in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. With their schedules being so hectic, they decided to make a tradition, and gathered again a year later. It was nice to have the time together. 

Before long Ron and Hermione made their way back to their shared apartment, knowing they’d have to be up early to head over and help where they could. Harry and Ginny made their way up to Harry’s bedroom, changing into pajamas before settling down for the night. A small part of him was looking forward to the craziness the holiday brought, preferring the chaos of happiness and love to the lonely ones spent in a cupboard under the stairs. With those thoughts swirling around his head Harry drifted off, excited for the day ahead. 

  
  



End file.
